Naruto Cross 2: Battle of the Strongest
by narutoof124
Summary: (Sequel to Naruto Cross 1: alliance of Heroes.) This time Goku and Izuku join the fray. The omni dragon Zykon is sent to train them along with Naruto and Sasuke for an epic battle between them and a demon dragon. Can the four beat something stronger than their own trainer? Read to find out. Enjoy. This is the second part of a trilogy.
1. Introduction

**Naruto Cross #2 Battle of the Strongest.**

 **Prologue**

3 years after the battle with the leader of the Otsutsuki Clan leader.

Naruto walks along the roads of Konoha as it's being rebuilt, but he feels uneasy of something.

He senses a danger from far away but as he is thinking, an unknown person appears behind him.

To his surprise Naruto steps back and starts asking questions.

 **Chapter 1: Introduction.**

"Ok who are you and why are you here?" askes Naruto.

"My name is Son Goku and I'm here to fight you." answered Goku.

"But why?" asked Naruto.

"Because 3 years ago, I sensed amazing energy." answered Goku.

"How 'bout now. Do you still sense amazing energy?" asked Naruto.

"It's weaker than 3 years ago but yeah I'd say it's pretty good." answered Goku.

"But enough with the talking, let's fight!" declared Goku as he got into his fighting position.

"No thanks." said Naruto plainly.

"But why not?" asked Goku.

"I'm not in the mood I guess." answered Naruto as he walked away.

"Well okay then." said Goku with shock.

*instant transmits back to his house.*

"Man I'm bored. There's no one new to fight." complained Goku.


	2. Arrival

**Chapter 2: Arrival**

 **Meanwhile, in Naruto's house.**

*eating ramen*

"Even ramen can't cheer me up" said Naruto with a sigh.

*Knock knock*

"Who is it?" askes Naruto.

"It's Sasuke."

*Opens door*

"Hey Sasuke, how's it going." said Naruto.

"Good. You?" asked Sasuke.

"No not really." answered Naruto.

"What's the matter Naruto?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm just feeling a bit uneasy about something." answered Naruto.

*BOOM!*

"What in the world was that!" yelled the two in unison.

*goes outside and looks up*

"Oh. My. Goodness." said Naruto as he saw what was in front of his house.

In front of Naruto's house was a large golden dragon with 2 heads, 2 antlers on each head, and 4 very fierce looking eyes.

"Ok Naruto calm down. Just ask him what you'd ask any stranger." said Naruto to himself.

*cough cough*

"Ok dragon who are you and why are you here?" asked Naruto with his bravest voice possible.

"I am the great dragon Zykon and I was sent here by my master to train you in my dimension." answered Zykon.

"What are you training us for?" asked Naruto.

"In two years a demon dragon will break from his seal and try to destroy all things that are pure." answered Zykon.

"How strong is he?" asked Sasuke.

"Let's just say this. I'm a lot stronger than you and he is 2 times stronger than me."explained Zykon.

"Ok but can I ask one more question?" asked Sasuke.

"Ask away." said Zykon.

"Ok. Are we the only ones who will be training?" asked Sasuke.

"Of course not. We will also recruit Izuku Midoriya (Deku) and Son Goku." answered Zykon.

"That guy again" said Naruto in his thoughts.

"Who is this Deku guy?" asked Naruto with interest.

"He's from a different place. He's 18 and he has a skill that allows him to land a power full punch. He's calls it One for All."

"Does it have any flaws?"asked Sasuke.

"Yes it does. If he uses to much power, which ever body part he uses to attack will break."

said Zykon.

"Okay not bad I guess." said Naruto.

"But how will we know where to find him?" asked Sasuke.

"I know how. With my super sense." said Naruto.

"Uh what is that?" asked Sasuke.

"It allows me to sense anything from at max 400 light years away." answered Naruto.

"...I'm speechless." said Sasuke.

"Well let's not waste time." said Naruto as he opened a portal to the HeroAca verse.

"Yes let's not waste time." said Zykon as he went he and Naruto went through the portal.

"Hey wait for me!" said Sasuke as he ran through the portal.

 **Now in the HeroAca universe.**

"What is this place." said Naruto as he looked around Hosu city.

"I believe this is what they call a city." said Zykon.

"It has a lot, and I mean a lot of buildings." said Sasuke with shock.

*runs past*

"Who are they. They don't look like they're from here." thought Izuku.

"Hello who are you people?" asked Izuku.

"Oh my name is Naruto and this is my friend Sasuke and this huge dragon you see here is named Zykon."

"Ok then but one question, can I trust you two and that dragon?'' asked Izuku.

"Oh of course you can. If the dragon was a bad guy we'd all be dead by now." answered Naruto.

"Good point." said Izuku.

"What's your name by the way?" asked Sasuke.

"My name is Izuku Midoriya but my friends call me Deku." answered Izuku.

"Ok now that we have introduced ourselves we must discuss something that concerns you Izuku Midoriya." said Zykon.

"What is it?" asked Deku.

"In one year a very powerful demon dragon will break from my master's seal and so you, Naruto, Sasuke, and one more person will train with me for that year so that you can kill the dragon." explained Zykon.

"I've done a lot of things but fighting and killing a dragon isn't one of them." said Izuku with nervousness.

"Don't worry Izuku I am two times weaker than that dragon so you can think of me as a training dummy that fights back." said Zykon.

"O-Ok then I'll do it." said Izuku.

"One question Zykon, why do we have to do it?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah why do we?" asked Sasuke.

"I'll tell you so calm down. The reason is because you are all the strongest in your separate dimensions." answered Zykon.

"Ok that makes sense I guess. But why aren't there more people?" asked Izuku.

"Because this dragon can drain the positive emotion out of you and turn it into negative energy. Because of this there will only be negative emotion left which means that you will fight each other and he will get stronger. The smaller the amount of energy, the less chance of you getting the urge to fight each other." explained Zykon.

"Dang that dragon is OP." said Naruto.

"Wait shouldn't we get going to find the last person?" asked Sasuke.

"Ah yes. Thank you for the reminder." said Zykon.

"Ok let's go guys, again." said Naruto as he again, opened a portal but this time to the DBS universe.

"Ok!" said all of them as they went through the portal.

 **Now In the DragonBall Superverse.**

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" yelled Naruto as he looked at the large amounts of space. "Yup. That nice fresh air." said Sasuke.

"Wow." said Izuku.

*notices Naruto.*

"Hey I remember you." said Goku.

"Oh hey Goku." said Naruto.

"How do you to know each other?" asked Zykon.

"On my way to my house I crossed paths with him, we talked for a bit." answered Naruto.

"Ok well back to the reason we're here. Goku, I ask you to help us." said Zykon.

"With what?" asked Goku.

"In a year a powerful demon dragon will break from his seal and try to destroy the universe. I am gathering the strongest of 4 dimensions and you are the fourth." answered Zykon.

"Ok sounds legit I guess. Are we going to train?" asked Goku.

"Right now." answered Zykon.


	3. Train

**Chapter 3: Train.**

"To start your training you will do 100 push-ups, 50 squats, 90 sit-ups, and 200 jumping jacks." said Zykon.

"That's easy." said all of them in unison as they started.

Goku finished first, Naruto second, and Izuku third.

"Next, you will spar using your weakest form/amount of power." said Zykon.

"Ok then." said Goku as he went into kaioken.

"Ready guys?" asked Naruto as he went into sage mode.

"Yup." replied Izuku as he went to one for all 5%.

"I'm more than ready." said Sasuke as he used his sharingan.

"Fight!" yelled Zykon.

"Prepare yourself Naruto." said Goku as he went for a fast punch.

"Woah!" thought Naruto as he dodged it by an inch.

"Now it's my turn." said Naruto as he charged to punch Goku.

Goku easily dodge it but was then hurt by sage mode's ability followed by a rasengan in the face.

"Nice combo you got there." said Goku as he got up.

"Now for my multi-shadow clone jutsu!" yelled Naruto as 1000+ clones appeared.

"Woah, impressive." said Goku, shocked by what he saw.

"Now my chance." thought Naruto.

"Wind style: Massive Rasenshuriken barrage!" yelled Naruto.

"To easy." said Goku as he instant transmitted only to be immediately hit by a rasenshuriken that was thrown by a clone behind him.

"Didn't expect that." said Goku as he was blown away.

"How do you like that?" asked Naruto triumphantly.

"Good, very good." answered Goku.

"Now for my Kamehameha." said Goku as he got in his stance.

"A beam move aye." thought Naruto. "I got one too."

"Kaaaaa!" started Goku.

"I haven't used it in a while." thought Naruto. "The long since forgotten Rasengan beam.

"Meeeee!" he continued.

"Haaaaaa!" he continued.

"Meeeee!" he shouted.

"Haaaaaaaaaaa!" yelled Goku as he released the wave.

"Giant Rasengan beam barrage!" yelled Naruto as he released his own wave.

"Ugh, I don't remember clashing with multiple blasts." struggled Goku.

"Full power!" yelled 99% of the clones as a larger, more powerful blast joined with the rest.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" exclaimed Goku as his own boost of power joined with the original blast.

When it seemed like Naruto was going to lose, one clone hit him in the back with a rasengan.

"Dang it." said Goku as he blast depleted which left left him to be engulfed by Naruto's blast.

When the dust cleared, it revealed Goku with minor tears in his clothing.

"Not bad my friend, not bad at all." applauded Goku.

"Thanks." said Naruto.

"Now, face my super saiyan form!" yelled Goku as he went into super saiyan.

"Naruto Uzumaki is the winner." announced Zykon.

"What? How?" asked both of them surprised.

"I specifically said use your weakest forms. Goku's super saiyan isn't his weakest." explained Zykon.

"Oh, I guess I forgot," said Goku as he patted his own head. "Heh heh."

"Welp, good game Goku." said Naruto.

"Thanks, you too." said Goku.

"Now, Izuku, Sasuke, commence your fight!" yelled Zykon.

"Smash!" yelled Izuku as he charged with his fist forward.

"Chidori!" yelled Sasuke.

As they neared eachother, Izuku ducked below the chidori and hit Sasuke only to realise it wasn't actually him.

Sasuke took this chance to hit Izuku only to miss in the end.

"You have good senses kid." said Sasuke.

"Thanks. You too." replied Izuku.

"Now take this!" yelled Sasuke as he appeared in front of Izuku using his teleportation technique.

"What in the world!" said Izuku shocked.

"Chidori Stream!" yelled Sasuke as Izuku was engulfed by lightning.

"Sasuke Uchiha is the winner. That's the end of that exercise." announced Zykon.

"Ok, I've analyzed your power and, compared to the demon dragon, you are very weak.

"Well duh, we are using are weakest powers." said Naruto.

"Now you will fight using 100% of your power," said Zykon. "First match, Deku vs Naru."


	4. Arise Dragon of Terror!

**Chapter 4: Arise Dragon of Terror!**

"Now, the fight between Naruto and Izu-." he started.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt but have you seen my da-." started a boy with the same hairstyle as Goku. "Hi dad."

"Hey Goten, what do you need?" asked Goku.

"Mom needs you." answered Goten.

"Shoot this ain't gonna be good." thought Goku.

"Sorry guys, I have to go to my wife for something." said Goku as he flew of with Goten.

"Hello everyone." said a man with a black coat, not showing his face.

"Yes, what do you need?" asked Zykon.

"Oh nothing, just this!" yelled the man before he chanted words in an unknown language.

"Arise, almighty dragon of terror!" was the last phrase the man said before a portal with an emblem appears, spitting out of it a large red and black dragon.

"Oh no." said Zykon under his breath.

"Zykon, is this the threat you were talking about?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes is it. Training postponed, use your strongest powers against this dragon." said Zykon.

"Got it!" yelled everyone as they used full power, Naruto with true super sage mode, Sasuke with his Susanoo dragon form and Izuku with Full Calling, shoot style.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" yelled Naruto as 900 appeared.

"Rasengan Mega barrage!" yelled Naruto as he pounded the dragon with multiple rasengan surprisingly, beating him.

"That was easier than I thought. I barely broke a sweat." said Naruto.

"That was just a prototype to test your pow-" started the man before he was killed by Sasuke's chidori.

"Why'd you do that Sasuke?!" asked Naruto.

"He gave us all the information we needed and so we must get rid of him before he comes again." explained Sasuke.

"Good Sasuke," said Zykon. "Now lets continue, Start."

"One for all, shoot style!" yelled Izuku as he went to kick Naruto.

"Take this!" yelled Naruto as he went to punch.

Because both had to dodge, they bothed missed but because of super sage mode's ability, Izuku is the one who takes the hit.

"How is that possible?" said Izuku as he was blown away a few feet.

"I don't feel so good..." said Naruto weakly before he lost consciousness.

"Naruto are you o.k?!" asked everyone shocked.

"Leave him. We'll bring him to my dimension and my master will heal him, match postponed." said Zykon.


	5. Preparation!

**Chapter 5: Preparation!**

 **In Zykon's Dimension**

"Zykon ,what brings you here." said a dragon almost half Zykon's size.

"Master Ryu, I have come with these two to train them." said Zykon as he pointed to Izuku and Sasuke.

"Where are the other two?" asked Ryu.

"Son Goku is dealing with persinal issues while Naruto Uzumaki is here but mysteriously out and so I ask that you see what's wrong." said Zykon.

"I will." said Ryu.

"I will now introduce myself." said Ryu. "It was once said that only Kinsear Dragons were stronger than Omni Dragons and I am one of those Kinsear Dragons."

"I see." said Sasuke. "What kind of Dragon are we gonna fight in a year."

"A different specious that has equivalent power to my kind." said Ryu as he started healing Naruto.

"So what your saying-" started Izuku. "Wait got to answer this."

(Note: Yes Zykon's dimension does have wifi. Don't ask why.)

"Hello." said Izuku on his phone. "Ok I'm coming, hang in their."

"Zykon I got to go back to my dimension, my friends need me." said Izuku.

"Ok then." said Zykon as he made a portal. "Go help your friends."

"Cya later then." said Izuku as he went throught the portal.

"Ugh, what happened and where am I?." groaned Naruto as he started to awake.

 **Back at Goku's Dimension.**

"Finally, I'm free." said Goku as he flew to where the crew was.

"Huh, where is everybody." said Goku surprised.

"A potion and a letter." said Goku.

"Drink the potion and you will come to where I am. From Zykon." read Goku.

"Ok then here we go." said Goku as he started drinking the potion.

 **Meanwhile in Zykon's dimension.**

"Naruto are you O.K?" asked Sasuke as he went to his friend.

"Yeah I'm O.K." said Naruto. "Where am I thought."

"You're in Zykon's dimension and-" started Sasuke.

"Hey guys, what is this place." said Goku as he suddenly appeard next to Sasuke.

"This is Zykon's dimension." answered Naruto. "By the way Zykon, are we here?"

"We're here so that I can train you in your seperate faults." answered Zykon.

"Can you tell us what are faults are?" asked Naruto.

"We'll first start off with Goku." said Zykon. "Goku, in your battle against Naruto you were holding back even though in your weakest form which is why you were hit at all."

"And? Your point is." asked Goku.

"In your training area, there will be several darts shooting you." started Zykon.

"There will be seven categories, explosion darts, fire dart, poison darts, normal darts, freezing darts, paralyzing darts, and finally impaling darts." said Zykon. "The normal dart are harmless while the impaling darts and paralyzing darts are extremely dangerous and the worst part is that they all look identical and smell the same so it's impossible to tell."

"Geez!" said Goku shocked.

"Now for you Sasuke." said Zykon. "I noticed many times that you charge without thinking. In your battle with Izuku, if you thought about what he'd do before attacking, you would've won faster and so your training will be facing yourself well I should say your _selves_."

"Well that won't be hard because I know exactly what they're gonna do." boasted Sasuke.

"Not really, the clones will be faster and quicker and changing the're tactics in the middle of fights and so you have to know what to do to counter those tactics." explained Zykon.

"I see." said Sasuke.

"Last but not least, Naruto, your problem is that you seem to rely to much on your sage mode ability and so your training will be fighting people who can do that same thing except that you can't." explained Zykon. "And there's a catch, they are 10 times faster and stronger than you and so you must evade and attack with getting attacked."


	6. Missions!

**Chapter 6: Missions.**

"Are you ready to start." said Zykon as he finished making the terrains.

"Ready!" shouted everyone in unison.

"Enter your terrains!" shouted Zykon before they stormed in.

 **To Goku's terrain.**

"So I must know when and when not to dodge an attack or in this case, dart." thought Goku.

As he was thinking a poison dart, though he didn't know, shot out from one of the holes in the tree.

"That was close." said Goku as he dodged it.

As while still in the air another dart, this time a normal dart, shot and hit Goku.

"Oh shoot." said Goku as he saw in in his right leg.

He waited five seconds and figured it was just a normal dart.

"Thank goodness." sighed Goku with relief.

"I know, I can just break the incoming darts with a charge." planed Goku.

Just as he said this, a paralyzing dart was speeding towards him and so he put his plan into action.

"Waaaaaa!" yelled Goku as the dart was a few inches away from him.

Unfortunately, his plan didn't work and so he was paralyzed by the dart.

"Oh shoot, well that didn't work." said Goku as he was paralyzed.

(Note: While Goku is knocked out, the darts cannot fire.)

 **To Naruto's Terrain.**

"If they are 10 times stronger and faster, then I'll just become _him_ **.** " thought Naruto.

When he was thinking, about 2000 people looking like him were standing in every direction and so he switched places with the third being in his body and became Daruto.

"This will be easy." said Daruto as he took out half of them with his amazing speed and strength.

"Now for the rest." said Daruto as he stood in a charge position.

 **To Sasuke's terrain.**

"So basically I'm supposed to adapt to other forms of attack." thought Sasuke.

As he got ready to fight, 200 clones of his 17 year old self appeared.

They all charged him but Sasuke finished rather quickly.

"Kirin." said Sasuke as a lightning dragon descended from the sky and charge down to the area. "Explosion!"

As he said this, the dragon hit the ground and made a massive explosion, shocking the clones and knocking them out and after this, they disappeared.

"Easy as I said." said Sasuke as he went through a portal leading back to Zykon.

 **Back at Naruto's Terrain.**

"Black Rasenshuriken!" yelled Daruto, taking out the rest 1,000 clones.

"Well cya later." said Daruto as he turned back to Naruto and went through the portal.

 **Back at Goku's terrain.**

"That's better." said Goku as he stretched after being paralyzed.

"Wait a minute. If I can't break the darts I'll just break the trees." thought Goku.

"Mini spirit bomb!" yelled Goku as he charged a ball of spirit energy and threw it, therefore blowing up the bomb and destroying all the trees and then went to through the portal.

 **Now at Zykon's dimension.**

"Good job everyone." said Zykon once everyone was back.

"Thanks." said all of them in unison.

"Time to die!" roared a dragon that randomly appeared.

"Nope." said Zykon as he burned the dragon with his fire breath.

"As I said, good job with your mini missions." said Zykon.

"Zykon, these missons were to easy, bring them to the place." said Ryu.

"Yes master." said Zykon. "Guys we're going to a volcanic terrain for team training."

"Yes sir!" said everyone in unison.


	7. Challenges

**Chapter 7: Challenges**

"So Zykin sir, how long is it gonna take to get to this terrain?" asked Sasuke.

"We've just arrived actually." said Zykon as he landed on a island near a volcano.

"So before you get off my back, remember the ground is pretty hot so Naruto, Sasuke, don't let your toes touch the ground."

"Ok then." said Naruto and Sasuke.

"?. Who are they?" asked Goku as he saw and army of robotic figures standing.

"Those are the one you will be-" started Zykon.

"Kamehameha!" yelled goku as he released a wave of ki obliterating all the robots.

"Welp that's hard mode done." said Zykon.

"So where are the extra hard ones." asked Goku.

"In a secret area in the volcano." answered Zykon.

"Ok cya in a few." said Goku as he transmitted into the volcano, beat the robot and then went back.

"Ok good Goku, you beat them in 4.5 seconds." said Zykon not the least bit surprised.

"Oh nice." said Goku.

A few seconds after Goku finished the robots respawned.

"Naruto, your up." said Zykon.

"Got it." said Naruto as he sped through the hard dummies, through an open door leading inside the secret volcano area.

"Wow, that's a lot of robots." said Naruto.

"Ok then. How bout-" started Naruto as he transformed into Kurama.

"Tailed Beast Bomb!" finished Kurama destroying the robots.

"Ok. Not bad Naruto, 2 minutes, 35 seconds, 78 milliseconds." said Zykon when Naruto got back.

"Oh, I just realised that I could've just teleported in the volcano." sighed Naruto with a facepalm.

"Sasuke, your turn." said Zykon.

"Ok then." said Sasuke.

He, like the other two, sped through the hard robots with ease.

"Thanks for the reminder Naruto." thought Sasuke as he teleported into the secret area.

"This should be easy, Chidori Stream!" shouted Sasuke as several streams of lightning appeared, short circuiting the robots once it made contact.

"Ok Sasuke, 1 minute, 55 seconds, and 48 milliseconds." said Zykon once Sasuke teleported back.

"Not bad." he thought with a grin.

"Now based on these results you will fight someone." said Zykon.

"Goku, because you defeated these robots with ease, you will fight me." said Zykon.

"Woah!" exclaimed Goku.

"Naruto, because your time and Sasuke's time are pretty close, you'll fight each other." said Zykon.

"Well how about that, paired up to fight once again, aye Sasuke." said Naruto.

"Yeah, it's so weird." said Sasuke.

 **Goku V.S. Zykon**

"Ready Goku." said Zykon as he and Goku faced each other.

"Ready." said Goku as he went into fighting position.

"Start!" yelled Zykon as he and Goku flew near each other for a punch.

The fight had started, Goku landed a punch on Zykon, flew back and went super saiyan 2.

Zykon to these few seconds to tail whip Goku sending him flying.

After recovering from the blow, Goku shot a few energy blasts, went behind Zykon, the elbowed him.

"Not bad Son." said Zykon.

"But that's not gonna beat me, Spirit Claw!" added Zykon as his right clawed glowed then slashed Goku with it.

"Ahh!" croaked Goku as he was blown back a few.

"Well if Super Saiyan 2 won't work, then I'll just unleash my god form!" exclaimed Goku as his hair went back to normal, but became red while a fiery aura passed around Goku.

"This is Super Saiyan God, about 45% of my power." said Goku as he again got ready to fight.

"Well if your gonna use 45% I'll start using 2%." said Zykon as a dim glow surrounded.

"You were using 1% before!" said Goku shocked.

"Well yeah, I usually only use 10% percent max against people unless it's my master."

"You haven't forgotten I'm an Omni right?" he added.

"Oh yeah, I remember." said Goku.

"Well, let's resume shall we." said Zykon.

"Yup." said Goku as he went Ssj blue Kaioken.

"Kamehameha will be too slow for this guy." thought Goku.

"Sun ball." said Zykon as a mini sun appeared in his hands and through it at Goku.

"Ultra Instinct of course!" thought Goku as he transformed, getting white hair and a galactic aura while dodging the sun ball.

"This is my full power!" roared Goku.

"I see, then I guess a Star blast." said Zykon as he shot a multitude of ridiculously fast stars.

"Kamehame!" roared Goku as he dodged the stars and went behind Zykon.

"Ha-" said Goku as blood spurted out of his mouth and his hair went back to black.

"Sorry Goku, but too slow." said Zykon as goku realised one of Zykon's nails in hit stomach.

"I guess your right." said Goku as he fell from Zykon's nail onto the ground.

"Well time to heal him." thought Zykon as he put his hand on the nail wound and the skin closed.

"Ugh." said Goku as his eyes opened. "That was hard."

"Everything O.K?" asked Zykon.

"Yeah." said Goku.

"I'm tired, Naruto, Sasuke, you'll fight tomorrow." yawned Zykon.

"O.K." said Naruto as he teleported to his house back in Konoha.

After this, both Sasuke and Goku teleported back to their separate homes/dimensions.


End file.
